


Angels and Insects

by Kitsuneredwolf



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Based on a Tumblr Post, Bugs & Insects, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 12:13:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14544498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsuneredwolf/pseuds/Kitsuneredwolf
Summary: The pantheon was infected, the world swallowed by a great tree. The beasts must be exterminated, and its all up to two young exterminators in a Post "apocalyptic" insect infested world.





	Angels and Insects

It's been 500 years since the pantheon has been infected. My mother would tell me stories of how we came from a world where we were big and they were small. How other beasts roamed in many shapes and sizes, none of which I have ever seen other than the pictures in my story book. None of which we may ever see again. The infection consumed the heavens and poured down on us like a meteor shower. The world caught fire, and from the carnage burst forth beasts that devoured everything they touched. From the trenches and craters they created, even through the fire, vines and roots slithered forth. Like giant arms they wrapped around the planet, strangling it, pulling itself from the depths coming into being. The great tree Towered over all, and from it a great forest grew, pushing all life to what seemed the edges of existence. From infection spawned a new age, an age of which Angels are insects.

Growing up was hard. Almost every day it seemed like some giant monster was crashing through our city, kind of like those Asian monster movies. Luckily, despite the destructions we were able to hang onto relics like that. Making movies is for dreamers now-a-days. Most people are busy fighting for their lives, working to build defenses and weapons against the infection, or they end up like me...An exterminator. My job is, when bugs show up, I kill them, plain and simple.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is all I have so far. Not sure where I am going from here, please share your thoughts.


End file.
